User blog:Engineer2412/The Patient
This is my first Dead Space fan fic, so sorry if there are a few errors. ---- Audio Log 1: New Arrival Audio Log: Dr.Sullivan (Senior Psychiatric Officer, The Sprawl) Date:3/12/2414 We're getting a new patient today. At first I thought P-Sec was dumping another serial killer on me, but after reading this guy's file, I'm looking forward to evaluating him. Lets see here, Isaac Clarke, Age 43, Systems Engineer for CEC. Joined the USG Kellion on a repair mission for the Ishimura, disappeared along with the rest of the crew and then popped up 15 hours later sending a distress call to a Pleasure Cruise. The man was a mess when they found him. Over 25 scars found on his body, all healed by med packs, RiG covered in blood, and what appeared to be sharpened bone lodged in his thigh. He also wrote all over the wall in blood, Whether it was his or somebody elses is a mystery with the amount on his suit. The CEC wants me to evaluate him. They want to know if he can recover. Hes too valuable to just leave in a asylum, and I can see why. Offered a place at GaleTech Engineering University, but couldn't pay due his mother spending money on a title in the church. I believe this caused his hatred for the religion. Anyway, He still graduated with High Honours from a lesser college in Electrical and Mechanical Engineering. At 21 he was employed by CEC as a systems engineer. It has been noted that during this time he started a relationship with Nicole Brennan, who served aboard the Ishimura. Interesting, I wonder if this has anythi- Nurse: Sir, the new patient has arrived. Thank you nurse. Lets go meet the new arrival. Good evening Isaac, how are you feeling? Isaac:...... Isaac I want to help you, and to do so I need you to answer my questions. Isaac:...... Maybe you don't feel like talking. That ok, maybe you can write down your answers. Heres a pen and paper. Wait, whats he doing? Isaac, wait. Oh my god, are those markings hes writing? Nurse record this on video. He seems to be writing unitology markings on the wall. This is unusual, I will have to look at the journal entries he made while on the ishimura. Steven, could you move Isaac to a room please. I will continue tomorrow morning. This is totally unexpected. Isaac: The Nightmare is over but it will not end. What the- *END OF AUDIO LOG* Audio Log 2: Superstar Date:5/12/2414 Its been a few days since Isaacs arrival and hes already the new religious superstar. Some Journalist on the Pleasure cruise got a look at Isaacs Shuttle and took pictures. What he wrote on the wall were Unitology Markings, just like in the interview room when he arrived. He leaked them and now everybody is looking for Isaac. Its just some time before a worshipper in P-Sec leaks his location and we have a queue to see the new 'Altman'. Just what I need, a bunch of fucking rock heads disturbing my work. Anyway, on the subject of Isaac, I haven't learnt much more about him. CECs confiscated his RiG and Isaacs too insane to give me a good answer. Its time for his daily check-up, and seeing as CEC made him my top priority for the next forever, so I might as well ask him again. Because its not like I have other patients, no... Good morning Isaac, how are you feeling? Isaac:...... Christ, I hate my job sometimes. Ok, Steven could you just give me those cards. Thanks. Isaac, I am going to show you some images and I would like you to tell me what you see. Heres the first one. Isaac:..... Ok. He seems to be exhibiting some stress. How about this? Isaac:....... Very well, lets try- Isaac: Oh shit. Get if off of me, Get if off of me! Isaac! Steven, sedate him. Isaac, just calm down. Please just- Oh shit, he just knocked out Steven. Nurse, get some lab aides and more sedative. Oh my god, Isaac jus- *END OF AUDIO LOG* Category:Blog posts